residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Division Delta Chronicles Ep.2: Sisters
'The Division Delta Chronicles Ep.2: Sisters' (After our battle with Spencer and almost being crushed underneath an exploding resort, Jane and I decided that we had earned a little rest and relaxation, so we were at Miller Hall, a large mansion that was in New Raccoon City and our home. We were in the hot tub, which was in the spa of the mansion. Jane was wearing a bikini and I had my trunks on, with a glass of wine in my hand and Jane's head resting on my shoulder.) Jane: Man what a week? Michael: I'll say, first you almost die, then a resort almost buries us, I mean whats next? (Just when I said that, we got contact from headquarters and so we got out of the hot tub and geared up. We drove to the headquarters of Division Delta Codenamed:Anti-Virus in our Ford Mustang. We exited the car and headed into headquarters where we were briefed on intel that there was a biohazard threat in St. Petersburg,Russia. A T-Virus epidemic, a small one but any small thing can lead to a big thing. We ran out to the airfied where we climbed aboard a UH-17 Atlas VTOL and like before, made sure our weapons were ready. We took off from the airfield and the pilot ignited the afterburners, then were directed towards Russia to assist against Zombies and other creatures there.) 'October 12,2037: 2100hrs (Miller)' (We were coming into St. Petersburg now and I was briefing the team on the plan of attack and assistance to the New Russian Army.) Yuri: Alright now whats the plan this time? Michael: Russia has called us in for assistance, a small T-Virus epidemic has spread throughout Moscow. They want us to kill off any and all zombies in St. Petersburg and keep it so that the virus doesn't spread. Yuri, you and the snipers take the roofs, the assault will take them on from the ground, Assassins on the ground and rooftops. The Russian Army is engaging them as we speak, it is commanded by Alexander Jovovich, Yuri's brother. Alexander is also a member of Division Delta as well. Now everybody get ready. (Everybody cocked their weapons and got ready to assist the Russians. We were overhead, then Jane and I jumped out of the chopper without rope because we could surivive a fall from 50-200,000ft in the air and we were about 50ft off the ground so it was alright. Everyone went down on the rope, shooting zombies left and right, aiming for their head and pulling the trigger. We landed and started to battle along side the Russians and I turned to notice I was standing beside Alex.) Alex: Miller Michael: Alex Alex: Good to see you again comrade Michael: You too brother (We continued to engage the zombie threat and managed to kill off thousands in just under 2 hours. We had a quarantine location, keeping the infected inside the area and were pushing them back from there, all the way to the fountain of St. Petersburg. What our plan of attack was to sweep through the entire city from the quarantine area and kill them off, pushing them towards the fountain. We managed to do so and then when the final zombie was destroyed, we started the clean up of St. Petersburg.) 'October 12,2037: 2130hrs (Miller)' (While clean up went on, we were being briefed on as to how the T-Virus made it's way into St. Petersburg. Usually with an outbreak, there has to be a source and fortunately for us, Alex had his top operative on the job.) Michael: So how exactly caused another outbreak of the T-Virus? Alex: Well we got contact from our man in Moscow, saying that a small Umbrella lab hidden in Moscow is to blame. Jane: Where is it? Alex: It is said to be hidden underground Jane: Figures an underground base, leave it to Umbrella to leave that kind of calling card Alex: They've been getting contact from Spencer, but he hasn't been there and I don't think he ever will, but our man has said that he sends him materials such as samples of the T-Virus, so theoretically it got out into the open by Spencer's order. Michael: Alright now we'll need to investigate the sight and see if we can stop whatever is happening Alex: I'll contact our agent and see if I can have him meet you there Michael: Alright Alex: In the meantime, you can stay here and wait for me to get you Michael: Sounds like a plan (Alex went to contact his agent working within the Umbrella laboratory within Moscow, so Jane and I waited for him to come and let us know.) 'October 12,2037:2140hrs (Miller)' Category:The Division Delta Chronicles Category:Fan Fiction Category:Mr.Secord